degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Mo Mashkour
Mohammed 'Mo' Mashkour is a senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi. He is self-aware, cynical, quick-witted and smart. He has always struggled with his weight, and as a consequence, has taken a social backseat for most of high school. In his senior year, he is ready to put himself out there and have a great time. He has a keen ear and passion for music. He is friends with Sav Bhandari, Connor Deslauriers and Jake Martin. He is also in a relationship with Marisol Lewis. He is a member of the band WhisperHug He is portrayed by Jake Neayem. Character History Season 9 Mo is first, briefly seen in the episode, Holiday Road. Chantay Black and Danny Van Zandt are debating against each other because of the article previously posted in the episode about Danny being cheap. Mo is in the back of the class and gives a brief opinion on the discussion. Season 11 In Lose Yourself (1), he meets Sav Bhandari and is competing against him to write a theme song for the school play. Later he is jealous that Ms. Oh is picking Sav's song over his, so he steals Sav's iPod and says he will give it back if Sav makes him the co-composer of the song. Sav doesn't go for it, but then Mo sings a song that Sav wrote about his crush and says he will sing it to everyone if he doesn't make him the co-composer. Sav finally agrees and Mo walks away satisfied. In Lose Yourself (2), Mo encourages Sav to go after Ms. Oh while working on their score for "Love Roulette". Later in the day, Mo and Sav are supposed to meet with Ms. Oh to figure out with parts of the play need score. Sav finds out that Mo skipped out on the meeting and sent Ms. Oh the "Oh Girl" song. Sav finds Mo in the hallway, and Mo tells Sav that he only did it so that Sav would have a chance with her. Mo then offers Sav tickets to a concert and he agrees to go. At the concert, Mo suggests that Sav find another girl to go after to get over Ms. Oh. As they're trying to find girls, they see Ms. Oh at the concert and try to avoid her. As they're trying to go by her, Sav walks into her. Mo ditches him, saying that he wants stories. The next day, Mo and Sav talk about what went on between Sav and Ms. Oh. In Mr. Brightside (1), Mo is seen in gym and is known as the top wrestler in the class. After gym, Drew asks him if he is a heavyweight and Mo thinks he is making fun of him, but Drew says he wasn't. Mo asks if Drew will try out, but he says he is more into MMA. They then get into a disagreement and decide to settle it MMA style. In the gym, Drew takes Mo down easily. In Don't Panic (1), Mo is one of the candidates running for school president though Marisol tells Katie that she believes he doesn't stand a chance. One of his top priorities was to bring fries back on the cafeteria menu. He also makes a joke during a debate that he "won't hook up with your boyfriend," amusing the student body. In Don't Panic (2), Mo is still a candidate for the election and mentions that he'd throw a party (with pizza!) during a candidate Q & A session. When the results are about to be announced, he mentions to Sav that he's about to see "how bad he lost" to Katie. In Dead and Gone (1), he is seen congratulating Sav for making a move on Ms. Oh. In Not Ready To Make Nice (1) He is seen Making fun of Connor and tying out for the football team. In Not Ready To Make Nice (2) Mo is set up by Connor on a date with an imaginary girl after his teasing goes too far. In Smash Into You (1) Mo is paired up with Marisol for the Model UN event. Katie and Drew think that Mo might have a crush on Marisol, who isn’t interested in Mo because of his weight. In Smash Into You (2) Mo creates a song for Marisol's UN solution. Marisol starts to develop a crush on Mo, but she’s hurt and storms off when she finds out he doesn‘t feel the same way. Later, Mo tells her he’s never had feelings for her because he felt she was out of his league, and the two share a kiss. In''' Hollaback Girl (1) Mo shows off his new relationship with Marisol by holding hands in the hallway, but an embarrassed Marisol tells him that they aren't "official" official. A frustrated Mo then goes to Jake for advice on why Marisol is being hot and cold and Jake tells him that maybe it's because they haven't gone on an actual date yet. Later, Mo takes Marisol to The Dot for their first date and everything seems to be going great until Marisol unknowingly asks when they're going on their first date. Mo falters for a minute, before quickly telling her that he planned a romantic day at the CN Tower. In Hollaback Girl (2) Mo is worried about his date because he has no way to pay for it. Jake offers to let Mo tag along on a painting job, which Mo graciously accepts with a bro hug. Mo later on asks Marisol if she's excited for the weekend and a sad Marisol bails on the date without giving a reason why. Mo is hurt but goes to the painting job anyway to earn extra cash. On the job, Mo and Jake realize they're re-painting a strip club. Mo takes pictures with the strippers and tweets them to make Marisol jealous, but since Marisol doesn't follow him on Twitter, she never actually sees the pictures. Instead Mo confesses how stupid he was on trying to make her jealous while Marisol is angered because she spent the whole night crying about Katie. Later on they reconcile at The Dot with Mo promising to help her out with her newfound Interim Presidency. In '''In the Cold, Cold Night (2) He is mentioned when Marisol explains to Fiona how he has eaten three candy apples before riding the ferris wheel. Season 12 Mo12.jpg Tumblr m6n6e2gW0L1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Degrassi-Cast-Faves.jpg Degrassi-come-as-you-are-pts-1-and-2-picture-7.jpg Quotes *In Holiday Road: (to Danny) Each pay their share. (first original line) *(To Chantay): Maybe you just don't like the answer. *In Lose Yourself (1): (to Sav): "Dude, that's your score?" *(To Sav referring to Ms. Oh): "She likes you. It's go time." *Sav: "Just promise not to sing that again." Mo: "But it's so damn catchy!" *(After seeing Sav ask Jenna Middleton to help with his score): "Work alone...my ass." *''"-coughcough-'' Loser -''coughcough-"'' *"He's not popular he's got time for you!" (about himself) *"I have 2 promises; to bring french fries back to the school caf, and I am not going to hook up with your boyfriend." (when giving his election speech) *"Later dude, I want stories!" *"I can't believe you're just gonna give up. Ms. Oh is a woman!" *(To Sav): "Carpe diem my friend. Carpe diem." *(To Sav): "You lucky bastard. Sav for the win!" *(To Marisol) I'm talking famine; you're talking Beyonce." *In Smash Into You (2), (To Marisol) "I never had a crush on you because I never thought that I had a chance." *(To Owen about Anya): Ok easy! Not everyone went out with the hottest girl in school last year, OWEN, that is until she came to her sences and joined the army. Drew: Hey, be carefull not to mention the A-word unless you wanna see Owen cry. Mo: Actually, I do wanna see that. Anya, Anya, Anya, Anya!! Owen: I swear if I cry, I'll make everybody feel really uncomfortable. *(To Marisol) Wait, I don't like strippers! *(To Jake) Just trying to be a gentleman, bro. *Sav:*singing* And she will NEVER love me... Mo:*singing* and I will LOOOOoooooOOOOse...the presidency... Sav: "Man I'm such a loser..." Trivia *He is currently the only regular to be on the Degrassi Wrestling Team. *Ran for school president against Katie Matlin and Marisol Lewis, but lost to Katie. *He is Muslim. **He is the fourth Muslim at Degrassi, the first being Hazel Aden, and the second and third being Sav & Alli Bhandari. *His name was originally supposed to be Dennis MacDonnell. *Despite his romantic entanglements with Marisol in New Beginnings, it should be noted that Mo was originally confirmed to have a hidden crush on Alli before Season 11 began. However, along with him originally being written in as a senior, this idea was probably scrapped. *Clare and Mo share the same line. " Did you ever love me at all?!" *Mo is one quarter french on his mother's side. *Jacob Neayem made his first appearance in Holiday Road; however, he was not playing Mo Relationships *Marisol Lewis **Start Up: 'Smash Into You (2) '(1141) Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Musician Category:Degrassi Category:Seniors Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Athlete